The death of a wolf
by Otterstream
Summary: Summer thought this was just another battle, granted a harder one but still just another one. But when she gets separated from her sister, she never expected to find her the way she did. This is an one shot. Rated T for blood and death.


**Disclaimer- I don't own the Avengers or the characters from Wolf's Rain. I own Summer, Autumn, Robin, Willow, and Fox**

The battle ensued as my sister and I fought side by side. I didn't think it was possible, seeing as she was fire and I was ice, but there we were. The rest of the pack and the Avengers were there as well, though they did seem to get in each other's way. A lot. But still it worked, oh and we were fighting against some sort of aliens. The Avengers had apparently fought these things before.

"Fire! On your left!" I yelled at her. Star had insisted that we use nicknames of our powers to ensure our safety. She turned quickly and set him on fire before it could reach her. "Thanks Ice." She yelled back before taking off. "Wait! Fire, Cap told us to stay together! Ugh, Fire!" I yelled at her.

I took off after her trying to keep up but was cut off by one of the creatures. He rammed into me and sliced my muzzle with his long claws. I screamed in agony and heard Kiba yell, "Ice, hold on, I'm coming!"

There was a white flash and the large creature disappeared. "Thanks Water." I panted. "No problem, Ice. But you should probably catch up with Fire." He said, nuzzling me before taking off back to his partner, Tsume. I cast one last longing glance towards Kiba then took off in the general direction that I last saw my sister. "Ice, why aren't you with Fire?!" I heard Cap yell from behind me. _Crap… _I thought as I turned to see him heading towards me, throwing his shield every which way. "She took off! I can't find her anywhere!" I yelled, freezing yet another one of the creature.

"Keep looking!" With that he took off. _Easy for you to say!_ I thought in panic as I took off again. Suddenly, they all fell down and just like that the battle was over. _It's over… We won… _I thought panting, looking around as a bloody Kiba limped towards me. "We did it." He panted , nuzzling me. "Yes, we did." I said, leaning on his shoulder. "Summer, did you find Autumn?" Cap asked, breaking the short peace. "AUTUMN!" I screamed, jumping off of Kiba.

I took off again, this time with Kiba racing behind me. I shouted her name, until I came upon a bundle of white fur with red streaked across it. "Autumn?" I whispered, nudging her. She groaned and rolled to her side and I could see the huge gash in her neck, blood pouring out. "No no no! Autumn, you can't leave me!" I cried. "Oh, Summer, I'll never leave you… I'll just watch you from above." She panted in effort, trying to comfort me. That's when I noticed Kiba was there too. "Don't just stand there! Go get Dr. Banner!" I screamed at him. "Summer, he can't do anything… It's too late." She whispered, her voice growing raspy. A small trickle of blood was starting to come out of her mouth. "No, it's not too late… it just can't be." I cried, curling around her body, "What about Robin, Willow, and Fox?! They need you!" I sobbed. _I need you… _I added silently. "I'm trusting you to take care of them. I know you'll be a good mother." She whispered, I could see she was struggling to speak, to keep her eyes open, to _breath_.

"No, Autumn don't leave… please, you're the only family I have left." I whispered. She rolled her head around until her chocolate brown gaze met my ice blue one. "Oh, Summer, even now you don't realize you have family all around you." She rasped, "The Avengers, the wolf pack… Robin, Willow, and Fox… Kiba…" She paused, coughing blood. "And even though… I won't be… with you… I'll never truly… leave you… I love you… goodbye…" She whispered, her voice getting softer and softer until she drew one more shuddering breath and then fell still forever, her usually bright, energetic eyes growing dim in the soft light of the setting sun.

"Autumn? Autumn?! NO!" I sobbed, pushing my muzzle into her still warm fur for the last time.


End file.
